


soft

by DreamingStarChild



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingStarChild/pseuds/DreamingStarChild
Summary: soft a feeling i never thought i would love





	soft

**Author's Note:**

> its 3am and i thought of a story of 2B and 6O a sweet and kind of steamy fic

soft a feeling a I never thought I would love the feel of, her smile the way her eye’s soften talking to me the way she laugh’s like a bell I will never get tired of it’s beautiful,

Her kind word’s keep me going keep me fighting the machines.

Soft the feeling of her lip’s though our skin is not real the softness of her lip’s feel real though our bodies are only android’s bodies we feel each her hand’s ghosting my body, slowly and gentle cold but warm at the same time,

The feeling of her hand’s soft she kisses my neck cupping my face in her hand’s kissing my lip’s muttering happily ‘I love you’ to me over and over,

We do this every time before I leave for a mission these long moment’s of ghosting each other’s bodies kissing each other holding each other wanting each other,

Feeling her chest press against my skin as she kisses me as she hold’s me never wanting to let go, I slide my hands down her body feeling her body flinch as my hand’s ghost over the sweet spot’s. Her soft beautiful hair sprawled on the bed the flush of her face glowing in the dark of the room,

We pull each other closer our skin rubbing against each other a warm feeling build’s inside me,

Her hand’s glide’s my chest slowly softly the tip’s of her finger’s dancing around my chest I let a shake gasp out as her mouth pressed on my chest, I glide my hand’s through her hair letting out gasp’s as she’s moving her mouth slowly on my chest,

Her whisper’s fill the room ‘I w-want you to feel good’ ‘I want to make this moment to last just a little longer’ she whisper’s,

My hand’s ghost her lower body to the most sensitive spot she let’s out gasp’s and moan’s, as my hand’s slide’s lower and lower rubbing my hand slow on her she breath brush’s my skin I ask her if she’s ready her face press’s closer on my chest letting out a small cries,

She mutter’s yes over over and over again she rubs against my body more gasping please to me, I kiss her forehead and slowly slide my finger’s inside her moan’s muttered against my skin,

Her hand’s take hold on me as I begin moving my finger’s inside her the gasp’s from her heat up my skin,

The hand’s on me drop from me as she let’s out small gasp’s and moan’s soon her hand’s are back on my body ghosting lower and lower,

I flinch as her hand’s land’s on me she whisper’s in my ear,

I love being the only one to see this side of her the hunger in her eye’s as we touch the wanting I’m sure glows from my eye’s as well,

I nodded to her and the hand move’s inside me slowly the cold feeling of her finger’s light gliding inside me, I let out a heavy gasp and she kisses my lip’s a short but deep kiss,

The warm heat build’s up inside me the feeling I’ve waited for the feeling I know it’s been building inside me,

The feeling burst’s and we both let out moan’s slowly pulling out of each other our bodies fall onto the so called bed her hair land’s on my body her lovely blonde hair I brush my hand’s through the hair,

“2B I love you” she sighs happily burying her face into the crook of my neck I pet her head humming,

“I love you too 6O”,

She’s say’s the earth must be so beautiful but she’s even more beautiful then the earth then anything,


End file.
